My College Professor
by Lovely Diamond
Summary: This is not the way I wanted to meet my college professor. Why did he have to jog the same path I decided to skate on? Why didn't he jog a little faster? Why didn't I skate a little slower? Why couldn't fate let us meet at Orientation? And so, my tarnished college life begins...
1. Unexpected Meeting

**My College Professor**

**Rated: **T

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary: **This is not the way I wanted to meet my college professor. Why did he have to jog the same path I decided to skate on? Why didn't he jog a little faster? Why didn't I skate a little slower? Why couldn't fate let us meet at Orientation? And so, my tarnished college life begins...

**Pairing:** Brick/Blossom

**Status: **In-Progress

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday: August 24, 20XX <strong>

**7:58 AM**

My day started out normally. I got out of my apartment, skates in my hands, protective gear already on, and ready to go. But today was different than all my other days as today, I had to attend the Orientation for Hale Crown University, the most prestigious university in the world. And yes, I got accepted. Hale Crown University, located by the coast in Coyler, Newrst, had the top of the top facilities in the planet and not to mention only the best professors from different countries. As people could imagine, excited was an understatement to the way I felt... I can't even describe my happiness!

I walked outside of my apartment and put my skates on while I sat on the stairs. Although, my happiness did come with a price. I had to leave my sisters and my father to come all the way to the coast. I will never forget the day I departed from Townsville, my hometown, the place I grew up in. My family, my friends, the newspaper, and even the mayor, were there to see me off as I boarded the plane. Even a month later, I sill remember the tears on my family's and friends' faces, the snaps of the cameras from the newspaper people, and the words of encouragement from the mayor.

I strapped on my skates, held on the railings, stood up, and began skating. Since I have been living a month around the area, I already knew its courses and the places that allows skaters. One of them was the park; I began to head over there. Skating has always been part of my life. Ever since I was five, I began skating. My teachers and friends have always commented that I could have joined skating contests and have won a place, but I knew that I would need to provide three times the effort. In other words, I just decided to keep skating as my exercising hobby.

My plan consisted of skating for around two hours, a little more or a little less. I wanted to skate around the neighborhood, then I wanted to skate towards the park and end my two hours' allotted time there.

Everything, for the first hour, went according to plan. I skated around the neighborhood, the people waving their greetings to me while I greeted back. In just my month here, I had the opportunity to get to know the people in Coyler (such friendly people). As I left the neighborhood and headed towards the park, I noted that there were other people as well doing different types of exercises. Some were riding their bicycles, others were also skating, and there were some that just jogged. However, when I skated into the heart of the park, I immediately saw the number of exercisers diminishing. I hypothesized that the people prefer exercising on the outskirts of the park and of the neighborhoods.

The park had an inexplicable beauty that just made a person happy walking through it. The beauty of it... Wow... However, for such a beautiful park, it sure had a lot of shifts and corners. I would go on forever and forever just describing the amazing piece of art the park had. I felt my life become complete. However, my life ended shortly afterwards.

As I embarked on yet another corner, I decided to keep skating straight to try to find the exit of the park (I had realized, after 30 minutes in, that I had just been skating without paying much attention to where I was going). I kept skating until...

Something, or _someone_, bumped into me from the corner. I, admitting that I was skating a little too fast, did not expect this at all. My momentum flared, but before I could balance myself, I felt myself falling backwards. I faintly felt someone grab the sleeve of my arm, but it was too late. I closed my eyes and fell.

I don't know how long I had been knocked out, a few seconds, a few minutes, or maybe a few hours. But when my body regained feeling, I felt something very heavy, as heavy as a ton of bricks, on top of my body, preventing me at all from moving.

I slowly opened my eyes to see fiery, red wide eyes staring back at me. When I moved my mouth to speak, I found myself not being able to move my mouth. Why? Well, because the person's lips were on top of mine. In short, a kiss. Now I know why his eyes were widened. My eyes widened as well when I realized this. Before anything else could happen, he quickly got off of me and stood up. I took me a minute to realize that I could now move, so I made my move to stand up without rolling back down.

Then I noticed that a hand was outstretched. I looked up at the guy, but I didn't accept his hand. I put my hands down on the ground, stood up, looked at him for a second, and then I looked down.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, not even sure he heard me. And I skated off the direction he came from. I didn't bother looking back to see his reaction or anything. I just skated away.

When I made sure that I was out of his site, I looked around for a bench. Luckily, I found one just a few more steps from were I was. I skated to the bench and sat down. I held my face in my hands, and I suddenly felt it heat up.

"Oh gosh... What have I done...?"

* * *

><p><strong>5:45 PM<strong>

I made it to Hale Crown University's Orientation on time! Thank goodness. I know it was until the afternoon, but I became too nervous to prepare myself for it much earlier. After that accidental kiss, I did not know what to think. But it won't matter anymore. I won't see that guy ever again, hopefully. If that's the case, then I'm going to have to change my exercising route or my time of exercising. No big deal.

I quickly signed in. The nice lady in charge told me that I could sit wherever I would feel comfortable. So I took a seat and waited until they began Orientation. Unsurprisingly, they began exactly at 6:00, which made it much better. They began talking about their academics, the rules, but most of all, what they expected of their new, "elite" freshman class. Close to the end of the hour, they began introducing the professors in charge of the freshmen class. The professors lined up behind the speaker. I took to notice that they all had matching suits, including the female professors.

"Hale Crown University has had only the best professors from all over the world. Although each professor is in charge of our incoming freshmen, it does not mean that they only teach freshmen classes. If you have a problem or some type of difficulty during your first year at Hale Crown University, these professors are the best to go to. Now, each professor will now introduce him- or her- self. Please be respectful and hear everything they say. Thank you." With that, the speaker handed the microphone to the first professor in line, and they began from there.

"Good evening, I am Professor Sandy Bellum. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Such a beautiful lady. She handed the microphone to the next professor.

"Hello. I'm Professor Frank Mitchell. I teach Biochemistry. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask." Such handsome features...

"Zach Gerry. I teach Communications. Don't be surprised if you have me for all your years." Not as handsome as Professor Mitchell but still good looking.

"My name is Hannah Montana! Just kidding. I'm Hannah Carson, and I am currently new here at Hale Crown. I hope we get to know each other well." She's radiating beauty all around... Even the guys are ogling her... Truly a bishojo*****...

"Hi. Brick Jojo. You won't know what I teach until you have me for a class. If you do have me for a class, good luck. You'll need it." Ugh. Such an arrogant and rude individual. I looked to see Professor Jojo handing the microphone back to the speaker.

_'But for some reason, he looks familiar...'_

* * *

><p><strong>7:02 PM<strong>

Yay! Orientation is finished! Finally! Now... Should I go introduce my-

"Blossom Utonium! There you are!" Whoops. Spoke too soon.

I turned around and saw Mr. Erick Evans coming towards me. Mr. Erick Evans is the main reason that I am currently at Hale Crown. It just so happened that Townsville was his hometown. As an advocate for Hale Crown, he wanted many Townsville high school seniors to take a shot at applying for the university. So far, all had been unsuccessful. However, as soon as he found out about my academic skills, my extracurricular activities, and my status as valedictorian, he went on a tangent saying that I was a perfect fit for Hale Crown University. From then, he has urged me to apply, more so than the other students. I did not really believe him at first (as many others in the world were in the same situation as I), but as he helped me with the application process, the tuition, and the interviews, I realized that he was not lying at all. I mean, how long will a representative from Hale Crown go in order to help a student that had no potential, even if he is from Townsville?

When he reached me, he pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad you got accepted Blossom! I knew you were a perfect fit for Hale Crown the moment I saw you!" He let me go and smiled, his wrinkles showing on his forehead.

I smiled back at my 57 year-old mentor. "It's all because of you Mr. Evans. If you weren't there for me, I would not have even thought about applying. That being said, it's a huge honor for me to even step in the most prestigious university in the world."

Mr. Evans smile brightened up even more (if that was even possible). I just loved it when he smiled. "I'm just happy that you decided to attend. I mean, I needed another person from Townsville to represent the town!"

I laughed. "That's true! I am representing Townsville in a way!"

"You sure are!" Mr. Evans exclaimed. But then, as if he suddenly remembered something, which he did, hid face lit up. "Oops! I almost forgot, Blossom! I want you to meet one of our most youngest and best professors in the university. His father and I are the best of friends, and I think you'll get along with him just fine. I just want you to know that if you ever need anything, any help for anything and I am not available, he's the person to go to. I have already told him about you, so he won't be surprised if- Oh! There he comes now!"

When Mr. Evans interrupted himself, I turned around to see Professor... Jojo? walking towards us. Mr. Evans stepped around me to greet him. They shook hands, and Mr. Evans smiled. "Good to see you, Brick Jojo. How's your father these days?" Ah. I remember now. The rude and arrogant one.

Professor Brick Jojo nodded but didn't smile. "Good to see you as well, Mr. Evans. My father is actually recovering faster than expected. He should be back in his feet in about a week or so. The most two weeks."

That statement meant Mr. Evans smile more. "I'm very happy to hear that, my boy! Oh! Before I forget, I want to introduce to you the star pupil I have been rambling about. Come here Blossom and introduce yourself to Mr. Brick Jojo here."

If I wasn't in front of professionals, I would have smiled and rolled my eyes in amusement. Oh, Mr. Evans. I loved it when he treated me like if I was one of his daughters. I stuck out my hand to Professor Jojo and introduced myself. "Hello. As you already know, I'm Blossom Utonium. I hope we can get to know each other more in the next few years."

Before Professor Jojo could say something, a cellphone rang. It was Mr. Evans's phone. He looked at the caller id. "I deeply apologize you two, but I must take this call. Unfortunately, It is very close to the time that I will be taking my leave as well..." He shook my first my hand, then he shook Professor Jojo's hand. "Have a great night!" He exclaimed as he answered the call and fast-walked out of the Orientation room.

Professor Jojo and I stared at him as he practically ran out of the room. Woah. For a guy his age, he could move better than people in their thirties... Anyway, I focused back to Professor Brick Jojo and my stuck-out hand. He looked at my hand, then he looked in my eyes. I stared back. Wait! That eye color-

"Blossom Utonium, huh... Mr. Evans speaks very highly of you..." Professor Jojo drawled out as he shook my hand. When he was done shaking, however, he didn't let me go. He kept my hand in his... What? "...And I finally get to know the name of the skater girl..."

I looked at him in confusion. "Skater..." Then, against my own will, memories of today, memories that I was determined to bury until I ultimately forgot them, resurfaced...

Professor Jojo chuckled and smirked, tugging on my hand and pulling me closer to him. When I was close enough, he bent down to rest his chin on my right shoulder. "Took you this long to figure it out? For a prodigy, you sure are not very deductible..."

Oh no. What should I do? My mind was starting to go blank because of our closeness! Is anyone watching?! More importantly, h-how do I react?! I-I-I-I-I've never been in a situation like this! Believe it or not, other than my dad and Mr. Evans, no one else from the opposite sex has been this close to me! Not even my high school teachers!

"You know," Professor Jojo began, breaking me out of my thoughts. "You have not apologized for kissing your professor yet."

That seemed to break me out of my trance-like state. I narrowed my eyes. "I did apologize! Besides, it wasn't my fault that you jogged too slow! If you jogged a little faster, we wouldn't have collided with each other!"

Never, in Blossom Utonium's life, has she ever yelled at her elders. As imaginable, my life went downhill from that moment.

Professor Jojo chuckled in a...menacing way. In a swift movement, he removed his chin from my shoulder and stood apart from me as long as our outstretched hands could take him. "Right? How do I know that you did not cause that on purpose? Are you sure you haven't been stalking me?"

Okay... Calm down, Blossom. Calm- "Well considering that I didn't recognize you immediately, I would say that I truly did not know who you are," I gritted out, trying not to spat. I failed.

Professor Jojo stared at me for a while before he laughed. I glared at him. What did he find so funny? "Yeah. And I don't know Mr. Erick Evans." He let go of my hand and turned to the direction he came from. But before he began walking, he said one more thing, "Oh, and Blossom. Whenever you skate, try not to wear a white skirt. It could flap as you skate and get dirty if you fall."

He walked away immediately after he said those words. I hate to say this, I really do, but it must be said... It took me exactly 4 minutes and 36 seconds to figure out what he meant. And when I did...

"Professor Brick Jojo... I hate you so, so much..."

Oh boy... I have not even begun my classes, and I'm already dreading my college life.

* * *

><p><strong>...So? Do you guys like it? I plan to continue this if I have ideas and all. Anyway, I know the ending though... I think I do... Yeah... Your thoughts? Do you guys think that I should continue this, or should I just leave it as a oneshot? I'm not good at deciding these things and all so yeah... Um. I'll figure something out. Ah. I think I just did. Somewhere in the middle of this story, or even sooner, I plan to introduce a story of Bubbles and Buttercup and their lives as their sister is away to college. And yes. The Jojo Brothers will appear. So yeah. This is basically my part for the Powerpuff Girls fandom. I hope I can expand more later on... We will see where life takes you and me.<strong>

***Bishojo: beautiful woman**


	2. Unreasonable Trouble

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows everyone!**

**Brick:** So. Another crazy fanfiction author writes about us... What's this about?

**Me:** ...A university student and her college professor?

**Blossom:** Really? That's unusual... I think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, September 12, 20XX<strong>

**5:36 AM**

***Brick's POV***

First day of class... Great. I actually have to work this year. I grumbled as I got dressed and made sure that my business attire and aura were intact. Yes. I had to made sure that my business aura surrounded me. Whatever. Yeah. My mornings are so irrelevant. I'm skipping forward to class time, when things get very interesting. If you know what I mean.

* * *

><p><strong>7:56 AM<strong>

Four more minutes... I looked at the door a little impatiently. Scratch that. I was fidgeting in my seat. Yes. A college professor fidgeting. Get over it. Anyway, I stared at the door, waiting for Blossom Utonium to walk in and try to avoid eye contact. I'm going to love making her life miserable for kissing me in public. Ha. She'll get what she deserves.

Finally, two minutes before class started, she came in. Ah. Judging by her attire, she certainly had an air of confidence surrounding her, which was fine by me. Let's see how much confidence she has when I get her in trouble for absolutely no reason.

"Okay, class," I boomed throughout the unnecessarily huge room, considering that we were only allowed to have sixty students per class. The little people stopped talking and turned to look at me as if I hadn't been here the whole time staring at them. Great. A bunch of ignorers.

I'm so going to love this class.

* * *

><p><strong>*3RD Person POV*<strong>

Blossom entered her first class, full of confidence. Her face glowed as she looked around for an empty seat. She finally found one. She walked down the stairs and turned to the left side.

"Excuse me," she muttered as she walked past the people, who had already taken their seats, towards the empty one she spotted. She sat down and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness... I made it on time!"

"Okay, class!" a voice boomed. Blossom jolted at the powerful voice. Who knew that...

"For the love..." Blossom gaped as she saw who taught her first class, of her first semester... Professor Brick Jojo. No... Blossom rapidly took out her schedule and checked sixteen times in order to make sure if she wasn't dreaming or (hopefully) read her schedule incorrectly. Nope. Unfortunately, she was stuck here.

"We are going to begin by skipping to Chapter 22 of the textbook. Yes. I know. Very sudden. Don't care. Now take out your books. You have five seconds."

Blossom and the other students quickly took out their books and turned to Chapter 22. _'Class barely started and we are already going to begin reading...? Awesome. I wish high school was like this.'_

"Okay. Follow my notes," Brick commanded. He put his chalk on the chalkboard and began writing!

"Oh my gosh! He's going so fast!" A girl shouted in disbelief.

"That is not human speed! How can you expect us to follow at that rate?!" A boy shouted. When he realized that the professor ignored him completely, he closed his book and put it away. Then, he walked out.

Other students tried to copy his notes to no avail while others decided to wait until he was done. Blossom, however, found herself keeping up with his pace.

"Ugh... This professor is hardcore!" A girl muttered as she turned to the girl next to her, which was Blossom. The girl peeked over Blossom's shoulder and widened her eyes. "Holy s***! You can keep up with this maniac?!"

The girl's outburst not only caught the attention of the other students around her, it caught the attention of the professor. Brick did not even bother to look back at the human who could supposedly keep up with him.

He immediately dropped his chalk and gritted in an angry tone, "Whoever, *cough* supposedly *cough*, kept up with me, tell me your name and let me see your notes!"

Oh, he was angry alright... The students turned to Blossom, who had already gotten up and had began walking to the professor.

"Is that girl crazy?!"

"She's so pretty..."

"I would have just walked out of class instead of walking to my death!"

"No you would not have!"

The class immediately went silent when Blossom had reached Professor Jojo. The students held in their breaths and-

"Professor. Here are my notes," Blossom spoke as she stuck out her notebook.

Professor Brick Jojo, still facing the chalkboard and not her, turned around and smirked at her. Blossom, feeling the malice in his smirk, glared at him. Brick, with harsh force, snatched the notebook from her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>*Blossom's POV*<strong>

I hate feeling intimidated. Contrary to my classmates' statements, I am actually very nervous. I have never before gotten such treatment like this from people, much less teachers. In other words, this was a new experience for me. What would-

"Blossom Utonium... You copied my notes when I explicitly commanded the class to follow them. Did you bother to read them as you were writing?"

I blinked twice to come back to reality. He then pointed to the chalkboard. Obviously so I could read it. I read the words, and I realized my mistake.

**Do not write any of these instructions down. I will have these instructions printed for you guys...**

And it went on... Are you kidding me?! Did I-

"If I remember correctly," Professor Jojo began in a sarcastic tone. "I used the word 'follow', not 'copy.' What do you think of yourself now?" Professor Jojo asked victoriously as he handed me back my notebook. Well, more like shoved it in my arms.

For once, I was speechless. What am I supposed to do? Apologize? Or something-

"Hurry up with your answer. If you haven't noticed, you are wasting class time."

"Oh sh- I mean..." I stuttered as I began my answer. When I all I wanted to do is attend the best university in the world, this happens to me. I really don't want any trouble. Without thinking, I automatically bowed. "I apologize for wasting your time, Professor Jojo. It won't happen again..."

With that, I went to my seat and immediately put my head down, ignoring the stares I was receiving. Barely my first day, and I already did something wrong... What did I do?

* * *

><p><strong>10:02 AM<strong>

***3RD Person POV***

"Class. Remember to read pages 56-194 by next week. Write a three-page summary for each 5 pages. You will have a quiz of 20 questions on the day the reading is due. If you guys have any questions, my office hours are from 3 to 5 PM Monday through Friday. Got that?" Brick ordered and asked as he began erasing his chalkboard.

Only grumbles could be heard as the students gathered their belongings and began walking out. Well, almost all of them. Blossom put away her belongings, but as soon as all the students were out of the classroom, she went to face the one and only. He was currently sitting at his desk, typing away.

"Professor Jojo. I need to speak with you, please," Blossom said as she tried to remain monotone as she spoke. She did not want to show any unnecessary emotions.

"What do you want?" Professor Jojo demanded harshly. He kept typing.

_'Calm down, Blossom! Ugh... My patience is running thin, literally.'_ "What exactly did I do wrong today?"

Professor Jojo stopped typing and looked up at Blossom Utonium. He raised an eyebrow and asked in a mocking tone, "What ever may you be talking about?"

"The notebook and the instructions you wrote on your board!" Blossom exclaimed. She quickly realized the way she spoke, so she adjusted her tone. "I mean... Why did I get in trouble for writing what you were writing? Is it-"

"The purpose, Blossom Utonium, is to read before you write. Don't tell me. You're one of those students who listen to every single thing your professor says no matter how absurd it is? So if I told you to write me a 20 page essay on today's topic, in 15 minutes, you would do that? If I-"

"No!" Blossom interrupted. "I want to know why I got in trouble-"

"Like I said, you kissed me in public," Brick angrily interrupted. "Do you know how much my reputation and status could go down if that ever comes to light?"

"...But that's no reason to get me in trouble..." Blossom stated in disbelief. Really? He's acting so immature. "I didn't kiss you... You fell on-"

"Stop talking. You may leave now. Discussion is over," Brick interrupted as he stood up and put on his coat. "Since I'm leaving, you have to leave as well."

Blossom widened her eyes. No! She still had to- "Professor Jojo! I'm serious! Why-"

"Go away," Brick muttered as he began gathering his materials.

_'...What do I do...? I... Maybe... I should just leave...' _Blossom took a deep sigh and walked over to where her belongings where. She picked them up and walked out of the classroom, not bothering to look back at Professor Jojo.

Blossom only took three steps outside the classroom when a girl suddenly appeared in front of her. Blossom, caught off guard, jumped back.

"That was cool, Blossom! I mean, even though the professor embarrassed you greatly, you still held your ground! That was awesome! Well, then you apologized. But it's fine. I mean, you are used to teachers just praising you. And seriously, you could keep up with that maniac?! I had-"

"I'm sorry," Blossom smoothly interrupted as she got the attention of the girl in front of her.

"Yes?"

"I need to go study," Blossom scratched her head as she smiled at the girl.

The girl smiled. "Great! We can study together!"

Blossom widened her eyes. Oh no. She had wanted to study by herself! "Uh, actually-"

"Name's Berserk, by the way. So, where are we going to go study?" Berserk asked as she eagerly smiled.

Blossom sighed in defeat. She knew that the girl-Berserk-would just keep pestering her until she agreed. Oh well. "At the café-"

"Great! I know where it is, which you don't! Now let's go!" Berserk happily exclaimed as she grabbed Blossom by her arm and pulled her along.

"Wah!" Blossom had no time to react as she was being pulled along.

_'Go with the flow I guess... Wait a minute... How did she know about teachers just praising me? And that I didn't know where the café was?'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Brick, who had just gotten out of his classroom in time to see Berserk pulling Blossom, scowled at their retreating figures.<p>

"Great. Did you really have to befriend her, Berserk?" Brick spat as he locked his door. When he finished, he walked the opposite direction the girls ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you guys think? Um. Thank you those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I really appreciate it. If you wonder why I switched point of views... Well... Because I felt like it! Lol. Yeah... Hopefully, this chapter wasn't as boring as I made it out to be. Yes, I purposefully made it boring. But this contains the necessary details- You know what, think what you guys want! :) Next chapter, I'm introducing Bubbles and Buttercup! Yay! :) Not yet in person though. :( It wouldn't be a Powerpuff story without the three of them together! Thanks for reading! ~Ja ne!<strong>


	3. Unforseen Coincidences

**Hello! I'm back with chapter 3!**

**Brick: **Okay, seriously?! Berserk is-

**Me: **Shut up! Don't give it away!

**Blossom: **But it's kind of obvious... And don't you have to "reveal" it in this chapter?

**Me:** ...Shoot. You're right.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, September 14, 20XX<strong>

**12:40 PM**

Blossom sat in her dorm, studying and typing up some papers for Professor Jojo's class next week. Such a long assignment... But it's college life, she really shouldn't have expected less. Blossom sighed as she kept typing up her last paragraph for his assignment. She was almost done when a message box popped up on her Spacebook.

**Buttercup, Bubbles (Web)**

**Buttercup: Hey Bloss! How's college so far over there?! Are you beating everyone's butt?!**

Blossom's face lit up as soon as she saw the message. Oh how she missed her sisters dearly!

**Blossom: Oh, Buttercup. Not yet! ;) Lol. Nah. I've barely had one class on Tuesday. I have my next class tomorrow.**

Not even three seconds later, Buttercup responded.

**Buttercup: Well you better start miss! Show tem how Townsville rocks! **

**Bubbles: Yeah! :D Btw, how did your first class go?**

Blossom just kept grinning and grinning. Hearing from her sisters was the best thing that has happened today! She missed them so, so much! How she wishes they were here with her

**Blossom: Well... Not very good, actually...**

And so, Blossom basically told them what happened on Tuesday. Not the kiss part, she left that out.

**Buttercup: ...**

**Bubbles: ...**

**Blossom: ...? What?**

**Buttercup: Jojo? That's the last name of your professor?**

Now Blossom was curious. Why would Buttercup choose to focus on an irrelevant detail?

**Blossom: Yes. Why?**

**Buttercup: Well, I had the unfortunateness of meeting this college junior and his last name was Jojo.**

Before Blossom could respond, Bubbles added her own two cents.

**Bubbles: OMG! I met this college freshman and his last name was Jojo as well! It's like... destiny! *o* *o***

Now Blossom couldn't believe it.

**Blossom: When did you guys meet them? At what time?**

**Buttercup: *pfft* You think I remember the time leader girl? I only remember that it was last month I think.**

**Bubbles: ...I met him last month as well... I don't remember the day though...**

**Buttercup: Just wait a minute, back up a sec... WHAT?! You met a guy and you didn't tell me 'bout it?! We practically live in the same house!**

**Bubbles: ...We do live in the same house... And you never asked about it! Besides, you didn't tell me about that guy either!**

**Blossom: ...Guys. Calm down. Seriously, must be a coincidence... A huge one...**

**Buttercup: You think? You should beat up that prof of yours the nex time he humiliates you! *ARGHHHHHH!* And stuff like that. Just like how I beat up this annoying boy I met!**

**Blossom: Buttercup. I'm not beating anyone up. **

**Bubbles: Hey...The college freshman I met told me that he had two older brothers and a little sister. He said that his older brother taught at a prestigious university and his little sister attended the university he taught. He also mentioned that his second older brother attended Townsville University along with him.**

**Buttercup: You know that I don't want you dating college bafoons right? I can barely handle those high school goons-good-for-nothing! Imagine college!**

**Bubbles: ...That's because you take on like 2000 a day... And BC! I'm 16! I can take care of myself!**

**Buttercup: Well Bubbs. I'm 17 and older wiser stronger.**

Blossom couldn't help but smile at her sisters' dispute. She began to miss them even more.

**Blossom: *rolls eyes*** **Oh, shut it you two! You're both still in high school! Thus, under my wing. No matter how far I am away from you. Understand?**

**Buttercup: ...No? Jk. Jk. Whatever! Just as long as you miss us! It's so boring over here! I mean seriously! Who's going to be telling me what to do?! Lol. XD I crack me up**

**Bubbles: BC is right... We miss you. :'(**

**Blossom: I miss you guys as well... So, so much! I wish Hale Crown was closer... So I could see you guys every day...**

Blossom sighed when she saw those messages. She sniffed a little, trying to fight back her tears.

"Hey, Blossom!"

Blossom blinked and looked back at her roommate. Since Hale Crown was so...rich, for a lack of better word, they could afford to only have two people in one dorm. And were these dorms huge or what!

"Yes, Clara?"

Clara pursed her lips. She knew that Blossom was about to cry, but she wasn't going to mention that to her. "Who are you talking to?"

This was the trick. Blossom smiled. "My sisters from Townsville! We are catching up!"

Clara smiled. She wished she had sisters like Blossom. "Well, just letting you know Bloss. If a professor's office hours are from 3 to 5, or 6 to 8, or all the other 2-hour combination, they wont be there in those hours. You have to go at least an hour or so earlier. Well, I would say two hours. But since you already missed the 2-hour mark, then I suggest you go in as soon as possible."

Blossom widened her eyes. Oh no! She had completely forgot about the whole "professors are never there in their office hours" lecture she received from Mr. Evans. "Thanks for reminding Clara!" Blossom then spun her chair around and typed a message to her sisters.

**Blossom: Guys. Sorry. I have to go. I need to get extra help.**

**Buttercup: No sweat! Have fun... And if you need any backup, you know who to call! );0**

**Bubbles: ...That's not awkward at all Buttercup... Yeah. Good luck Blossom! Hope to talk to you soon!**

And with that, they both disconnected. Blossom sighed in sadness. That was quick... Oh well. What was she to do? Blossom turned off her laptop and put it in its case. She then put in her 1st desk drawer. She got all the materials she needed and put them in her backpack.

"I'll be heading off Clara! Thanks!" Blossom called as she rushed out of the door.

"No problem!" Blossom heard Clara call out.

* * *

><p><strong>1:15 PM<strong>

Blossom sped walk to Professor Brick Jojo's Office. Yes. Unfortunately, she had to see him again. She did not understand this Calculus problem, and he didn't do much of an example. Even if Blossom hated him, for humiliating her twice, she needed to have her work done to excellency. It wasn't something she could control. It was almost like an instinct.

And boom, she stood in front of the professor's office. Blossom stood there, staring at the door. '_What should I do?' _Blossom thought. _'Should I knock? Just go in? Uh... I don't know anymore...'_

Not even thinking, Blossom found herself knocking. When she realized what she did, Blossom gulped and backed up a little. But then, determination took over. _'No. I must do this. I must confront him and get my work done.'_

After two minutes, Professor Jojo still hadn't answer. Blossom furrowed her eyebrows. _'Maybe... He's going to come at his office hours...'_

And so, Blossom waited until 3 PM for Professor Jojo. He never showed up. She waited and waited until 8 PM. But he never showed up...

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's Apartment <strong>

**8:09 PM**

Brick sat at his desk, typing away, trying to get his pending work done. He was almost finished typing up some type of report for the headmaster when his Skyte beeped, signaling that someone was trying to video chat. Brick was confused. Now who would call him? He clicked on his Skyte account and suddenly-

_"YO, BRO!" Butch shouted as he came on the screen._

Brick sighed. He should have seen this coming.

_"Butch! Don't be so loud!" Boomer scolded as he came on the screen._

Brick stared at them. Before he knew it, he smiled. "Stop arguing you guys."

_Butch rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Hey, how is it? Teaching in that 'too-fancy-for-us' school?"_

_"Butch! Really?! Why ask that question out of all the others? Like how about, 'How's Berserk?' or 'Have you found a girlfriend yet?' or 'How are you?' or 'Have you had your first kiss-_

"Boomer!" Brick rudely interrupted. "Enough. You know I've already had my first kiss. I'm _engaged_."

_Boomer blinked at his brother and smirked. "Huh... So you really already had your first kiss?" When Boomer saw Brick's glare, he laughed. "I'm kidding, Brick! Kidding!"_

_"What?! No way bro!" Butch exclaimed with wide eyes. "You?! Who always has a stick up his a** got a kiss from a girl! Wow! Wait until we publish it in the newspaper and stuff?! Or don't tell me, it was Berserk who got her first kiss, but you are trying to take credit for it..." _

And Butch rambled on. Boomer and Brick sweatdropped at his ramblings. But soon, Boomer stopped paying attention to his brother and focused on Brick.

_"So Brick... I heard Mr. Evans introduced you to someone from Townsville that you were going to have as a student."_

At the indirect mention of Blossom Utonium, Brick twitched. Now normally, Brick would have never twitched. However, in front of his brothers, he lets his image drop as much as he wants to.

_"...What happened Brick?" Boomer asked, knowing that the "student" topic had bothered him greatly._

And Brick told them the story. Not the kiss part, oh no! Never was he going to speak about that, but about her note-taking abilities. What happened next was not what Brick had expected. He expected for them to act like "WHAT?!" or "Someone has an ability like that?! She must be a monster!" But instead, he was answered with silence, even from Butch! They stared at him without blinking, he stared back at them.

Brick couldn't take it anymore. "What?! Why are you guys quiet?!" Boomer began first.

_"Uh...Um... Utonium you say?" Boomer asked uncertainly, scratching his head._

Of all the details they decided to focus on, they focused on this one. "Yes. Why?" It seems like Butch could not take the silence anymore and erupted into another rant.

_"I met this one hot babe and her last name was Utonium! When I met her, I tried to flirt with her! And you know what she did?! She punched me in the face! Man! Did it turn me on or what?!" Butch finished in an ecstatic tone._

Boomer and Brick sweatdropped again. _"I also met a girl with the last name Utonium. She told me that she had a sister going to a prestigious university. And then that prompted me to mention that I had an older brother and a younger sister over there. Which is obviously you and Berserk." Boomer added._

Brick narrowed his eyes. This was odd. That girl, Blossom Utonium. Could she be related to the people whom his brothers met? Such a creepy world.

"When did you guys meet them?" Brick demanded in an angry tone.

_Boomer flinched while Butch twitched. "August," they answered simultaneously._

_"Let me guess. You met the Utonium girl in August as well, huh? Who would have thought...Must be fate or something," Boomer stated while rubbing his chin._

_Butch rolled his eyes. "Oh please, little brother. Don't go yapping all that sappy romance things and stuff. Besides, big bro over here is engaged. He can't be going after hot high school and college girls. He can, but it will be against his 'moral code' and all that s***."_

"Butch. Boomer. Don't ever let my fiancée hear you say that," Brick gritted through his teeth.

_Both guys held up their arms defensively. "Alright, alright," they mumbled._

Brick was about to say something more when a cellphone rang. More specifically, Boomer's phone.

_Boomer got his phone and looked at the caller id. He blushed a little. Hardly visible, but visible. "Uh, guys... I have to go... This call is highly, uh, important. Bye." With that, he automatically disconnected._

_"Yo! Bro! We live in the same house! You know I can just go in your room and eavesdrop right? Hello? Boomer?" Butch sighed as he looked at Brick. _

Brick stared back at him. "How did you guys meet the Utonium girls?"

_Butch scratched his chin as he sought to remember. "I was walking around, you know, looking for hot high school and college girls and stuff. I stumbled upon a girl's soccer game in Townsville High School. Buttercup's team, the Utonium girl, had just won when I entered the football field. And I went to her and tried to flirt with her. Of course, she punched me...And I fell in love."_

Brick twitched. He could swear his brother is a masochist. "How about Boomer? How did he meet a Utonium girl, whom I assumer he's talking to right now?"

_Butch shrugged. "I have no idea. Ask him. Hey I'm hungry. Is it okay if I bail?"_

That comment made Brick smile. His brother will never change. "Yeah go 'head. Go and eat your 20 servings of dinner."

_Butch stared at him. "You know it's like 11 PM over here, right? Dinner was like, 3 hours ago or something."_

Ah. That's right. He's in the east coast. "You're right. I completely forgot that we had different times."

_Butch gasped. "Oh my! THE Brick Jojo forgot something?! Call the new-"_

"Goodnight, Butch," Brick interrupted before his little brother could go on another tangent. That seemed to do the trick.

_"Goodnight," Butch replied back as he disconnected._

Brick closed his laptop and sighed. "Such a coincidence...She must have been behind this..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks to all those who have been reading and all that stuff. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! ~Ja ne!<strong>


End file.
